


The Music in Your Head

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Series: The Music in Your Head [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Multi, OT4, Soulmate AU, but no especially harsh feels to show for it lol, kind of sad, one-shot precursor to an actual fic I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU in which you can feel your soulmates' emotions through a song (or songs) in your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I figured with as weird as this idea is it would be best to get the bulk of the world building out of the way before I went ahead and wrote the actual fic for it, lol, so enjoy uvu.
> 
> I apologize for any poor editing in advance. I'll do a once over in the morning, but my family is currently being very loud and it's been hard to focus all evening. uvu
> 
> Also if you're curious, I was going off of "I Can Fly Anything", "Follow Me", "Rey's Theme", and "Kylo Ren Arrives to Battle" for a base idea of what each of their songs would sound like.

**-Poe-**

  
When he was young, there had only been one orchestra in his head. A soft, mellow thing, resting at the back of his mind as he went about his business. The boy whom that melody had belonged to had been Ben, the son of General Organa and Han Solo, who he had met as a child, and grown up alongside until the day that the boy was finally sent away to train with his uncle.

  
The two of them had, as eleven and eight year olds do, decided by that time that they were going to get married the second Ben finished his jedi training (of course not understanding that jedi weren’t supposed to marry) and Poe had made a rather matter-of-fact promise to always be there to keep the younger boy safe from harm.

  
He wasn’t there, in the end, and after many years of Poe listening to the misery in the other boy’s song, his pain and loneliness,without any way to actually contact him, Ben’s music cut abruptly to silence.

  
News of his death was quick on arrival.

  
With the recent loss of his first soulmate, he’d barely noticed the light inkling of _another_ melody in his mind and had ignored it for the most part, _so_ accustomed to the clear proud tone of Ben’s song, that he hadn’t noticed the much more subdued one sidling in alongside it, and had just taken it to be a product of his own imagination, or even the sound of his  _own_ song.

  
The new song had proven different from Ben’s, once he’d begun to pay more attention to it, and had been fearful, sad, and lost, with none of the passion and boldness that had so often kickstarted Ben’s own emotions. 

  
He’d found himself a little spiteful of the new music at first, as if it were threatening Ben’s very being, but when he’d brought the new song up with a Leia, she had just cocked a brow, as if that were absurd, because apparently when a soulmate dies, the universe isn’t supposed keep playing music for you at all.

  
“Soulmates aren’t replaceable.” She had said. “But sometimes a person can have more than one...”

  
Poe had been skeptical at first, but after that conversation, he had begun paying more attention to the song, and had even managed to shut it off once or twice, turning his attention instead to the gaping black maw of Ben’s silence over in the corner, as he figured out how to switch between both Ben and the new song with ease, never having realized that there were different branches to the melodies in the first place.

  
It had never occurred to him to search for any _more_ songs, though.

  
At least, not until two years later, when Ben's "replacement" disappeared too.

  
He’d been so miserable at the sudden silence, that he’d spent two months locked away in his room and had almost missed his pilot's certification exam in the process.

  
By the time a third song - feathery, light, and curious - had made its presence known, he had been in no mood to deal with it.

  
Suspicious of the new melody, and spiteful once more, he had shut it out and turned his attention to the two voids in his mind instead, switching between the two familiar links compulsively as the darkness within them wormed its way into his angry heart.

  
It’s safe to say he barely passed his flight exam.

  
From there, a fourth song, bold and angry, startled him awake in the middle of the night just two weeks later, heart pounding with the intense clarity of it as it stole Ben’s space in his mind and took over everything.

  
The new tone had left him physically ill and frightened, but it was that tone which finally forced him to turn to the airy gentle song instead, as he focused on its soothing lullaby and tried to get to sleep.

  
It was another few years before the third void in his soul sparked back to life. By which point he had made a habit of clicking between the three orchestral slots like channels on a holovision. It was an anxious system of handling things, but gave him an odd amount of insight into what his soulmates were feeling at any given moment. Even the scary sounding one sometimes showed more emotions than anger and sadness if you caught them at the right moment.

  
And so, when finally, that third tone slowly began to return, tinny, quiet, and almost carefully ecstatic, his heart had leapt, likely projecting through his music, to all three of his soulmates in kind.

  
It took about a week for it to return to full strength, but the song was unmistakably the same as before, except bolder, stronger, and obviously more mature, as those on the other side had certainly grown up a bit in the past few years.

  
Spurred on by the newfound joy of a soulmate returned from the dead, he began to wonder just exactly why Ben's slot had been taken over by another being, instead of remaining empty as it should have.

 

**-FN-2187-**

  
For as long as he can recall, there has been music in his head. Three songs, distinct in their own right, that he would often listen to as he deemed fit. The tones of the songs frequently shifted, like emotions, and he would often think of them as imaginary friends when he was younger, to dream up little stories about in his sleep.

  
In his youngest years, he had had three rather pleasant songs to peruse through. A fluttery light one to help him sleep, a proud brave one to help him train, and a gentle, if conflicted one, to help him focus and study.

  
That third gentle one disappeared when he was about nine, and then when he was eleven, the medic did something to make it so that he couldn't hear any of the songs anymore, because it was a sign of maturity to relinquish your lullabies, so they said. 

  
And so, he spent many a sleepless night afterwards, wishing he could just hear something other than the deafening silence again.

  
It wasn’t until much later that the music started creeping back into his mind again, and when it finally did, he felt two ecstatic answering crescendos from the quieter songs in his head, only to find that a third unfamiliar song had taken the place of the once gentle tone of his long-lost melody. That third song almost felt as if it were watching him, and something about that made him wary of listening to it much.

  
Knowing that the order would silence the music again if he brought the return of his songs up with anybody, he had kept it a secret, and had resolved to figure out what it all meant on his own.

  
It was the music, in the end, that finally fade him realize that there was more to life than following orders and hurting innocent people.

  
He wanted to know what it all meant.

 

**-Kylo Ren-**

  
Kylo never listened to Dameron’s song. In fact, it was completely off limits to him and for the first few years after he'd left the jedi order, he’d even used the force to block himself off from the songs and ignore them.

  
Kylo has always known who two of the three songs belonged to, and so, never had much of a reason to dwell on the identities of them.

  
Poe, of course, is the one he still refuses to listen to, even now that his blocks have been lifted, and so he had ignored that space in his mind entirely while going about his business in the past. Alongside him, however, was the force sensitive whom he had known much about even as a teenager, and had saved from the cull he himself had lead, when Ben had felt the twinge of their soulbond and had kept Kylo from killing her.

  
He had mostly forgotten about her over the years, until Snoke had finally acknowledged her presence and he had been forced to tap into that bond to track her location and verify her existence.

  
He tried not to listen to Rey’s song much either. It often made him sad. A soothing reminder of a life that could have been, and would instead ignore it. Frequently when he would listen to her song, she would seem to sense him too, and would almost subconsciously reach out, stroking a cool touch over his soul with the force.

  
So no. He didn’t listen to hers.

  
It’s only the third song that he has ever found himself actively listening to. The frightened little sad one. Timidly quiet, and oddly subdued, as if scared to make too much noise, which made it easy to ignore as it poked at the back of his mind.

  
When that song had finally disappeared into a void of silence, he hadn’t thought much of it, finding the blank space a bit fascinating, but not an imperative focus of his energy, as it had granted him a quiet space to utilize during his meditations and relax under when life got too noisy.

  
It hadn’t been until that song returned later that his interest was officially piqued. He had been, of course, aware of the First Order’s methods of cutting soul bonds in troopers by that point, but had never heard of the bonds reattaching themselves like this one had, making him wonder if it had instead belonged to a force sensitive like himself who had simply grown tired of cloaking their presence. Not sensing any force sensitivity in the tie, however, he instead began to wonder if perhaps it was the result of a botched severance operation after all.

  
He spent days studying the nature of the attachment after that. Pondering whether or not to use the force to seek out the source, or to just wait and see what would happen with it like a normal person.

  
It’s safe to say he frequently scanned passing troopers in the halls without really even noticing, and often had daydreams about finding the one whom he was connected to.

Someone First Order, who he could preen and keep safe.

  
While on Jakku, he had felt a twinge of sadness and fear in that song’s melody, and had, at that moment, spotted a trooper across the yard, watching him curiously.

  
He should have known it then. Should have recognized their song. But rather than focus on that, he had been too busy seething over Poe Dameron’s presence to acknowledge it fully, and so, had stepped aboard his shuttle without a second thought - ignoring it as the clarity of the song increased, indicating he had finally made contact with his soulmate.

  
Just a few days later, that once subdued song sparked into something far more hopeful and optimistic, as the tempo increased, and Poe stole his soulmate from him for good, dashing any chance he had had to take them under his wing and make them his own.

 

**-Rey-**

  
Rey had always known that the songs were people, but had never really questioned _why_ or _how_ she knew that, as she had basked in the varying melodies of their individual lives and moods.

  
Her favorite person to visit in her mind had always been the sad brooding one, which only appeared years after he arrival to Jakku, for some reason or another. They had always seemed familiar, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain, and a part of her had always wanted to just make them cheer up. To erase all of their pain and sorrow, so that she could hear the true beauty of their music.

  
The songs were like friends, keeping her company, and she had often found herself privy to their moods. Frequently sending fond and reassuring nudges whenever they got a little _too_ unhappy or scared, though she seldom received any back, outside of the occasional shove from the brooding one.

  
They were all unhappy for one reason or another, and that made her unhappy too. The brooding one was basked in guilt, while the scared one was just confused and anxious.

  
Even the bold brave one was hiding their uncertainty and weakness behind a veil of cheer and forced optimism, and so she attempted frequent contact with them, even before she grew to understand the force.

It never occurred to her, however, that she would one day meet any of them in person, or that their lives had become so irreparably entangled that the mysterious Resistance member with the stolen jacket would be her first link to a new and wonderful life, rich with adventure and purpose, that she would soon be finding herself tangled in the thick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be beginning work on this fic immediately uvu, hope you enjoyed <3, and if you have anything in particular you would like to see in it, feel free to mention it below and I'll see if I can make sure it gets into the story.


End file.
